endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Class: Pugilist
Pugilists are a hybrid Tank Fighter Class that specialize in punching people. To become a Pugilist, you must have Physique, Physique, or Physique. As a Pugilist, you can easily build effectively by having strong arms. Pugilists may begin with Sunder. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Punch Harder - Upon use, empower your next unarmed attack this turn with ungodly strength. You can either choose to have that attack deal +300% damage, or have that attack disarm and silence the target until your next turn and deal a bonus +100% damage. If that attack is a Critical Hit, it also deals an additional ( Level x 5 ) Base Attack Damage. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Uppercut - Whenever you get a Critical Hit, you uppercut your targets, causing them to be unable to attack or cast spells until your next turn. Passively grants you a + ( Armor x 0.5 )% Critical Hit Chance, up to +10%. Level 1: Barren Strength - +10% Attack Damage and +100% Armor as long as you are unarmed. Level 1: FISTING FIST TECHNIQUE - You can switch between Fist Technique, Punch Technique, and Hand Technique. While using Fist Technique, you have +50% Attack Damage while unarmed. While using Punch Technique, you have +50% Attack Damage while unarmed. While using Hand Technique, you have +49% Attack Damage while unarmed. Level 2: Breaking Blow - + ( Armor x 1.5 ) Attack Damage. Level 3: Feeling Punchy - Whenever you attack a unit, you gain +50% Armor until your next turn. Level 6: Upside the Head - 10 MP - Stun target enemy within melee range. Overcast also deals ( Attack Damage ) damage to that unit. Level 7: Suplex - Upon use, Suplex target enemy, consuming this turn and that unit's next turn. Must be used before you attack or cast a spell. At the beginning of your next turn, the Suplex finishes, and you slam that unit into the ground, dealing [ ( Attack Damage x 0.75 ) + ( Armor x 3 ) ] damage to that unit, and stunning it on its next turn. Units cannot be attacked while they are being suplexed. If a unit dies while stunned from your Suplex, Suplex's cooldown is reset. One use per encounter otherwise. Level 10: Fist of Death - Whenever you deal Physical Damage to a unit, you gain a stack of Fist of Death. Whenever you attack with five stacks of Fist of Death on you, all stacks are consumed to grant that attack + [ ( Attack Damage x 0.5 ) + ( Armor x 5 ) ] Damage on attack, as well as render the damage dealt Pure damage. Level 11: Bear Arms - You have bonus Attack Damage equal to the bonus Armor granted by your Hand and Arm Armor slots. Additionally, your Hand and Arm Armor slot items grant +50% Armor. Level 13: Punish them with Punches - Whenever you attack an enemy who attacked you since your last turn, you deal a bonus +30 Damage on attack. Level 15: Punch Because You're Mad - Whenever you attack, you have a 5% chance to immediately gain the maximum number of bonus attacks this turn. Level 17: Punch in the Face - Whenever you attack, you have a 50% chance to Punch your opponent in the face if you are unarmed. Whenever you Punch someone in the face, that target becomes Disoriented until your next turn. While Disoriented, your opponents miss with all their attacks and have a 50% Chance to miss with all their spells. Additionally, whenever you punch a Unit in the face, you can then automatically equip an additional Technique, which lasts until you choose to switch to another one when you punch a unit in the face next. Level 20: Meteor Punch - Upon use, mark target opponent with Meteor Lock-On, then launch yourself hundreds of feet in the air. Mark has a range of 100m. At the beginning of your next turn, you strike the earth in front of the unit you marked last turn. When you land, you deal an attack that deals [ ( Attack Damage x 3 ) + ( Armor x 4 ) ] damage to that unit and all other enemies within 10m of that unit. All enemies in the AoE are stunned. One use per encounter. If the Meteor Lock-On is purged, you fall back to the earth from where you leapt into the air, dealing 50 Pure Damage to yourself.